Voodoo Doll
by gman5846
Summary: Courtney gets kidnapped by Scott! And it's up to Duncan by stopping him by using a voodoo doll. Will he save her? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. And it's a sequel to Wedding Crasher, And it takes place in July 2017.
1. Chapter 1

**July 3rd 2017:**

**Courtney & Duncan's House:**

(Courtney & Duncan are just sitting watching some TV cuddling each other)

Courtney: "You know, the 4th of July is tomorrow. And I can't wait to see the fireworks!"

Duncan: "I can't wait too, Princess."

(Then they kissed soflty on the lips)

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

(Scott was sneaking into Courtney & Duncan's house to kidnap Courtney)

Scott: (Snickers evilly) "I'm gonna show Duncan MY 4th of July present to Courtney!" (He opens the door to sneak until he farts)

Courtney: "Duncan! What did you eat?!"

Duncan: "It wasn't me."

Courtney: "Well, who was it then?"

(They both looked around the house & no one's there)

Scott: (Hiding in the bathroom) "Phew! That was close!"

Duncan: "I don't know then."

Courtney: "Ok then."

(Then they both went back to watch some TV)

Scott: "Now it's time to go where I left off."

(Scott sneaks into the living room but Courtney & Duncan see him)

Courtney: "Scott?! What are you doing here?!"

Scott: "Oh nothing! I just want to do this!" (He grabs Courtney)

Courtney: "Duncan! HEEEEEELLLLLP!"

Duncan: "Not so fast Scott!"

Scott: "Better luck next time!" (He throws a canister near Duncan & it starts to smoke & he starts coughing)

Courtney: "HELP MEEEEE!"

Scott: "You're coming with me!" (laugh mechanically & closes the door)

(The canister stops putting some smoke & Duncan gets up)

Duncan: (groans) "Courtney? Where are you?" (He runs outside & yells from the distance) "SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT!"

* * *

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**9:00 PM:**

(Duncan is sitting in his room depressed)

Duncan: "I can't believe Scott kidnapped Courtney! I thought she will never fall in love with her again! This is all my fault.. The 4th of July is ruined!" (He starts to cry)

* * *

**Scott's house:**

(Scott ties Courtney up in a chair)

Scott: "There! You'll never see your boyfriend again!"

Courtney: "But Scott! I love him! And also I wished you got eaten by Fang!"

Scott: "Oh shut up!" (Puts tape on her mouth & she starts muffling) "What's that? I can't hear you! All I hear is that you wanted to rescue you! But he's not coming at all!" (laughs mechanically)

* * *

**Courtney & Duncan's house:**

(Duncan is still depressed about what happened until he see's a commercial)

Announcer on TV: "Introducing an all new voodoo doll! you can hypnotize a person whoever you love or hate! Buy one today!"

Duncan: "That's it! I need to get one to save Courtney!"

(Duncan goes to Ebay to buy one)

* * *

**1 Hour later..**

(The mail arrives at his house)

Duncan: (Opens the box & gets the voodoo doll) "Alright! Now let's customize it!"

* * *

**15 Minutes later..**

(Duncan finishes customizing the voodoo doll & it looks like Scott)

Duncan: "All done! I'm coming for you Scott. You should leave my girlfriend. ALONE!"

* * *

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day 4th of July 2017 8:00 PM:**

**Scott's house:**

Scott: "Sooo.. My tied up ex. How are you doing?"

(Courtney was muffling angrily)

Scott: "Really? That's awesome!"

* * *

**Outside at Scott's house:**

(Duncan was sneaking up in the house & he was dressed in a black tuxedo for the fireworks to start)

Duncan: "Ok." (He looks at the voodoo doll) "I wish that voodoo doll was Scott! Now let's give it a try!" (He then raises the voodoo doll's hand up & slaps it in the face)

(Scott gets slapped in the face)

Duncan: "Well, that went well! Now let's do some more.." (He pokes the doll in the eye)

(Scott pokes himself in the left eye which leaves Courtney to laugh while tied up)

Duncan: "Ok, now let's get in.." (He breaks the door & gets inside & runs to Courtney) "Courtney! Thank goodness you're ok!"

(Courtney was muffling happily)

Duncan: "Let me unwrap the tape off your mouth first." (Unwraps Courtney's mouth)

Courtney: "Thanks Duncan. I'm so glad you came to rescue me! What's that?"

Duncan: "It's a voodoo doll of Scott. I made it so I can rescue you."

Courtney: "Aww! That's sweet!"

(Then they attempted to kiss but Scott interrupts them)

Scott: "Hey! Why are you here?!"

Duncan: "To come & stop you with this!" (Shows him the voodoo doll)

Scott: "Hey! That doll looks like me!"

Duncan: "It sure is.." (He then raises the doll's arm up again & punches it in the face & Scott gets punched in the face as well)

Scott: "Ow... Wait! Was that a voodoo doll?"

Duncan: "Yes it is..."

Scott: "That's it! I'm throwing that garbage away!" (Then he throws it far from the distance) "There! That will teach that mother-" (Then he gets launched out of the distance & starts screaming) "SCREW YOU DUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Duncan: (Laughs at him) "Bye bye! Girlfriend steeler!" (Continues laughing)

(Then he unties Courtney up)

Courtney: (Hugs him) "Duncan! Thank you so much for saving me!"

Duncan: (Hugs her back) "No problem Princess. I will always love you."

Courtney: "I will always love you too." (Pulls away) "By the way, where did you get that tuxedo?"

Duncan: "I wore it for the fireworks to start. And I think you need to change too."

Courtney: "Ok." (She then walks to Scott's dressing room & she dresses up in a long sleeveless black dress & she walks back to Duncan) "What do you think?"

Duncan: "You look beautiful.."

Courtney "Thanks Duncan."

(They both walked outside for the fireworks to start)

Courtney: "Happy 4th of July Duncan."

Duncan: "You too Princess."

(Then the two embraced passionately then they looked up in the sky then the fireworks started)

Courtney: "It's beautiful!" (Tears up)

Duncan" "Not as beautiful as you." (Wipes tears off her cheek)

Courtney: "*sniff* Thanks Duncan. I love you."

Duncan: "I love you too."

(Then they kissed passionately in the fireworks then the fireworks launched a heart between them)

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
